


popular song

by harukkum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (kind of;;), Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, Injury, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Unbeta'd, there's a moment of mingyu accidentally grilling his hand but it's not very descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukkum/pseuds/harukkum
Summary: the two of them have only spoken on three occasions, all three being during their class time when there was a need to discuss whatever topic their professor threw at them. this was the first time where they've met outside of the lecture hall, and by coincidence when mingyu sees the other on his phone at a local coffee shop. wang leehom's 'still in love with you' overlaps the café's quiet acoustic jazz, only playing in one ear as the other listens to what mingyu has to say. minghao lowers the his hand holding the left earbud, blinking at him owlishly at the sudden encounter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this originally came out of listening to [유행가 (popular song)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkU-wyIrMG8) on repeat for the nth time + when i was talking to [hime](https://twitter.com/princesseupeach) about gyuhao kbbq dates + watching [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACcma0pSsFs). the funny thing though... i ended up writing a bulk listening to [TT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ePpPVE-GGJw) lmao. please enjoy though !

"so what're you into?"

"what?"

minghao perks an eyebrow at the vague question the taller brunet sprung at him. definitely a conversation starter, he supposes.

"who do you like? are there any singers you're into these days?"

mingyu grins at him whilst leaning his head on the palm of his hand.

the two of them have only spoken on three occasions, all three being during their class time when there was a need to discuss whatever topic their professor threw at them. this was the first time where they've met outside of the lecture hall, and by coincidence when mingyu sees the other on his phone at a local coffee shop. wang leehom's '[ _still in love with you_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKnlIpUuPQ0)' overlaps the café's quiet acoustic jazz, only playing in one ear as the other listens to what mingyu has to say. minghao lowers the his hand holding the left earbud, blinking at him owlishly at the sudden encounter.

"uhm," the younger coughs. it's not really.... him, to be plainly answering without some sort of context.

mingyu's expression falls to that of a curious canine. "what? don't you remember me, myungho-ah?"

he does, but again, where's the context? the reason for all of this?

"i do."

"who am i then?" he challenges.

minghao's eyebrow twitches for a moment, honestly not believing he's living in such a scene. "kim mingyu. you sit a seat in front of me in political science."

mingyu's face lights up at that clarification; his body leans forward on the chair across from the other. since when did he get himself so comfortable?

"good, you do remember me," he grins once again, canine fangs peering past his lips. it makes minghao think of the husky he played with while going through the park the other day. he can't exactly tell which of the two has more energy in one morning though — it comes to be a close tie.

his lip twitches into a straight line, unsure of where this conversation was going. why was mingyu here? "mingyu-ssi," he began. "why are you here?"

"well, you still haven't answered my question." his grin was still evident on his face. "what're you listening to right now?" he points a finger at the younger's phone facing down on the table beside his cup of hot tea. he still doesn't know where this conversation is going.

minghao hesitates. reason being because he doesn't think there is a korean version of the song to give him as an answer. "'依然爱你'," he decides on.

mingyu raises an eyebrow to the sudden language change, mouth gaping a bit to grasp what he just heard. "'이란아이니'?" he asks.

shaking his head, the blond sighs softly as he slides his phone into his hand to pause the track. "it's a chinese song."

"ahh," mingyu nods in understanding. "by who?"

"look mingyu-ssi, if surveying me for what i listen to is all you needed, i don't think you need to keep up this conversation."

okay, that sounded a bit harsher than he had made it sound in his head, but really? this kind of feels like a very poor attempt at keeping the talk between them alive.

at minghao's words though, the other flusters. his mouth gapes, opening and closing like a goldfish (a very... dog-like goldfish?) as he tries to find his words. leaning back in his chair, he scratches the back of his neck to collect himself quickly before responding to him.

"i was — just wondering. do you want to grab some dinner on saturday? i mean, if you're free! and, uh, if you wanted to."

the younger blinks, slightly taken back by the sudden change of what seemed like a smooth talker deflating to a flustered mess. it's a bit endearing. just a little.

the tip of his lip quirks up for a moment, giving it a thought for a few moments. he doesn't see why not... it's not like he had many friends outside of junhui and seokmin. might as well get to know a classmate for once. minghao nods his head, to which mingyu's face lights up in an instant. the latter gestures to his cellphone, a newfound glint in his eyes as the blond raises an eyebrow at him.

"mind if i borrow this then?"

"uhm," he bites the inside of his cheek as he unlocks the device and hands it to mingyu. "sure."

mingyu fiddles with it quickly, returning it to its owner after a minute or two. "there! we can talk about it some more later then. i gotta go now though. see you, myungho-ah~" he sings whilst sliding off the chair and out the door of the café. well. that was quite the invitation, if minghao had anything to really say about it.

/

 **mingyu ㅎㅂㅎ** _4.04pm_  
myungho-ah ~

 

 **mingyu ㅎㅂㅎ** _4.04pm_  
are you there?

 

 **xu minghao** _4.06pm  
_ what's the 'ㅎㅂㅎ' you saved next to your name?

 

 **xu minghao** _4.07pm_  
and since when did you save a selca into my phone?????

 

 **mingyu ㅎㅂㅎ** _4.07pm_  
it's a face! like an emoji. it's cute right ㅅㅂㅅ

 

 **mingyu ㅎㅂㅎ** _4.07pm_  
it's so you can see my handsome face any time of the day~

 

 **xu minghao** _4.10pm_  
so what did you want to talk about, mingyu-ssi?

 

 **mingyu ㅎㅂㅎ** _4.10pm_  
just mingyu is fine! we’re more than acquaintances after all

 

 **mingyu ㅎㅂㅎ** _4.10pm_  
just to talk ~  
oh, and also about the dinner i asked you about!

 

 **mingyu ㅎㅂㅎ** _4.12pm_  
you’re free saturday night right? like at around 6pm?

 

 **xu minghao** _4.17pm_  
i am.

 

 **mingyu ㅎㅂㅎ** _4.17pm_  
great! what do you like eating then?

 

 **xu minghao** _4.18pm_  
…  
are you going without a plan?

 

 **mingyu ㅎㅂㅎ** _4.18pm_  
ahh no no!! i’m not ㅠㅂㅠ

 

 **mingyu ㅎㅂㅎ** _4.19pm_  
i want to be courteous to your diet

 

 **mingyu ㅎㅂㅎ** _4.19pm_  
like, it’d be rude of me if i took you to a steakhouse or something and i found out you were a vegetarian there ;;

 

 **xu minghao** _4.20pm_  
ahhh, that makes sense.

 

 **xu minghao** _4.20pm_  
i’m not a very picky eater?  
i’m okay with anything you had in mind  
ㅅㅂㅅ

 

 **mingyu ㅎㅂㅎ** _4.23pm_  
okay good ! ㅇㅂㅇ  
do you want to eat bbq then?

 

 **mingyu ㅎㅂㅎ** _4.23pm_  
there’s this one restuarant i know nearby the café that’s pretty good

 

 **xu minghao** _4.23pm_  
sure

 

 **xu minghao** _4.24pm_  
that sounds good ㅅㅁㅅ

 

 **mingyu ㅎㅂㅎ** _4.25pm_  
great!! i’ll pick you up at 6:30pm at your dorm?  
which dorm + number are you?

/

minghao ends up reaching out to seokmin the night before, when the other is already over for a night of movie marathoning with him and soonyoung. it’s when eldest had already retired to bed for the night (‘ _i have an early class tomorrow and the professor’s gonna mow my ass if i’m late again!!_ ’ — soonyoung) that he decides to speak up.

“so, do you think wearing my sweatpants to a dinner date is appropriate?”

seokmin snaps his head so fast minghao swears he got whiplash. oops.

“i—? _with who??_ ” he manages to sputter.

the blond keeps his face on the television, not even fazed by his friend’s shock. “someone from political science.”

the older of the two stares at his friend for a few moments, trying to push past the initial shock to formulate at least a proper response for that. “…is — is it someone you’re interested in?”

minghao bites the inside of his cheek. “kind of.”

“well, uh,” the brunet thinks for a moment, “where are you guys going to eat?”

minghao makes a move to lower the volume of the television, giving a side glance to his friend as he pulls his legs up to his chest. “we agreed on going to a barbecue place.”

seokmin reaches for the remote beside his friend, muting the device as he grins at him.

“what?”

“i think casual is okay, but definitely not sweatpants. need help with your wardrobe?”

“…maybe.”

/

seokmin does a good job with putting together outfits, but minghao thanks soonyoung for having gotten fed up with trying to put himself to sleep and got back up to narrow down minghao’s choices.

he pats and smooths out the fold of his beanie, brushing off any stray pieces of lint clinging to his jacket and jeans. it’s when he’s doing one last check of his clothes does he hear the knock at the front door. hurrying to collect his lanyard for his keys as well as his wallet, he opens the door to greet a fashionable mingyu grinning at him the moment the door swings. his canine teeth peek out past his lips again and minghao finds it in himself to smile softly at the sight.

“ready to go?”

the younger nods, flushing a faint pink as he reaches for the hand offered to him. he swears he hears soonyoung from somewhere inside their dorm call out ‘ _DON’T HAVE HIM OUT TOO LATE!!_ ’ just as the door clicks to a close.

/

just as minghao reaches out his chopsticks to the grilled pork belly, he’s cut off with the sight of snapping tongs pushing back his utensils. the brunet looks up at the other, giving a questioning look as he raises an eyebrow at the sudden gesture. mingyu grins at him, his free hand pressing up onto his chest as he gives his date a curt bow.

“allow me, my dear prin—“

the soothing baritone of his voice stops abruptly, a quiet sizzle making it’s way into their conversation. minghao moves his gaze back down to the grill to see that the other had most definitely pressed the knuckles of his fingers down against the headed metal pad.

“oh my god.”

without a moment for hesitance, he grabs his glass of cola and dumps it on top of mingyu’s reddening hand, all the while holding his bewildered expression from before. mingyu clutches his burnt, cola-coated hand against his chest this time, whimpering softly at the intense pain surging in his nerves.

“you know,” his voice shakes as he says this, “you _could_ be worried about me.”

minghao tilts his head up once again to meet his gaze.

“….this _is_ my worried face.”

their server rushes to their table with wet towels and a pack of ice, needing to be calmed and reassured by the both of them that ‘no, it’s really okay — i don’t need to go to the hospital, it’s a small burn!’ minghao asks for their first aid kit though, applying a bit of antiseptic spray on mingyu’s burnt hand before bandaging it up with lithe fingers.

it’s only after the small commotion do they laugh, finding it a bit silly that such a thing could happen on a first date before they resume their meal with light conversation.

/

it’s after their meal that they’re strolling around the nightlife of hongdae, mingyu taking the blond around various streets to window shop, applaud street performers, and try various street foods around the area.

it’s when minghao stops in front of a particular stand grilling chicken skewers does he gently tug on the sleeve of the brunet’s cardigan, bringing his attention to the front of them as them too.

“let’s try this,” the younger smiles at the other. “my roommate was telling me how this stand had really good skewers — the ‘you’re done for’ skewers, i think?”

who is mingyu to deny his date that? …even if the title of the flavoured skewers is frightening.

“ahjussi,” he calls to the owner with a grin. “could i get one of these skewers? the ‘you’re done for’ one?”

the man behind the grill exchanges him a foil wrapped skewer for 3,000 won. taking the skewer, he hands it over to minghao as they walk away from the stand, unraveling it as he takes a small bite. when he makes a pleased sound from the back of his throat, he offers a bite to mingyu who takes quite a large bite without a second thought.

and it’s within a minute they’re dashing down the street to the nearest convenience store for minghao to hurriedly purchase milk cartons for their increasingly burning mouths.

it’s a teary end to their date.

/

when mingyu wakes up the next morning in his dorm with an empty milk carton beside the mixtape he forgot to give minghao next to his bed, he reminds himself to text the other for the day.

 

 **mingyu ㅎㅂㅎ** _8.23am_  
so   
i hope last night wasn’t a bad time?..

 

 **xu minghao** _8.52am_  
i think it was the most memorable nights i’ve had since i came to korea ㅅㅂㅅ

 

 **xu minghao** _8.53am_  
will we have another date soon?

**Author's Note:**

> * minghao's date look is from [where is my friend's island episode 7](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAQRJPV7ENA)  
> * mingyu's date look is from [seventeen the ranking is up to me! episode 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1-vhCxfBSo)
> 
> a sequel is _possible_ , but for now please kudos / comment / bookmark u v u
> 
> [my writing blog !](http://taeokki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
